The seaweed Gracilaria sp. serves as a source material for the commercial production of agar with strain G-16 being typical of algae commercially cultivated as source material for agar production.
Several needs exist in the commercial cultivation of G-16 and other algae in order to improve such operations and the output of agar in the processing of such source material, e.g., reduction in problems with epiphytes, and increase in gel strength of agar produced from seaweed. Epiphyte control, which can be equated to weeds in farming, is important since this a major cost factor in seaweed farming.
The present invention addresses these needs and provides solutions thereto.
Mutants of various algae occur from time to time and are recognized by those skilled in the art. For example, a mutant of the G-16 strain of Gracilaria verrucosa has bee reported in Phycology Supplement, Vol.21, page 13, item 56, which had no commercial advantage or useage. The present invention concerns another mutant of G-16 that possesses novel properties rendering it of commercial value and use.